Vamos al Karaoke
by Yeika14
Summary: No mezcles el alcohol con un poco de jóvenes hormonales y un Karaoke. Nunca trae buenas consecuencias o ¿si?


**Hola vengo con un pequeño one shot que se me ocurrió leyendo cosas muy fumas XD, y de Yowapedal un anime que tiene mucho material para explotar… tengo una nueva adicción llamada Imaizumi Shunsuke, el gemelo perdido de Kageyama ok no. **

**Comencemos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vamos al karaoke

Las horas pasaban en el club de ciclismo de la preparatoria Souhoku, dando final a un día más de entrenamiento. Los ciclistas regresaban a la academia para prepararse para volver a casa.

Al mismo tiempo en la sala de club se observaban dos figuras una pelirroja con dos coletas altas que le llegaban a la cintura, ojos rosados y una figura envidiable riendo a carcajadas. Junto a ella estaba una pelinegra, de baja estatura, grandes ojos azules y cabello azabache que le llegaba a media espalda, con una mueca de rotunda negación.

- Pero Kuro va a ser divertido –rogaba la pelirroja.

- Noriko he dicho no, además de esas actividades nunca sale nada bueno.

- Pero, te aseguro que a los demás le encantara la idea.

La pelinegra solo observo sin decir nada transmitiendo su negación.

- Ya que –bajo la cabeza con resignación –juro ver el próximo capítulo de Love Hime contigo.

- Ahora hablamos el mismo idioma, acepto –la pelinegra sonrió satisfecha al haber cumplido con su objetivo

- Chicas, ¿qué hacen aquí?

- Capitán sentimos la interrupción, pero veníamos a buscar a Imaizumi, Onoda y Naruko.

- Tranquila Kuro-san. No interrumpen, al contrario acabamos de terminar el entrenamiento.

- Gracias capitán Shingo, eres el mejor –la pelirroja salto con una sonrisa.

- Ehh, no es nado –dijo un poco incomodo, sin acostumbrarse a ser llamado por el nombre –miren ahí vienen.

- Noriko, ¿por qué rayos estas aquí y no me esperaste en la entrada? –pregunto un pelirrojo muy parecido a la muchacha. Mientras un Imaizumi retrocedía lentamente.

- Shou-nii, no hay necesidad de ser tan cruel –dijo haciendo pucheros –además se me ocurrió una idea genial.

- Eso me da mala espina.

- Vamos al karaoke, juntos.

- NO –se negaron rotundamente los varones.

- Noriko-san –el pequeño de lentes, dio un paso al frente –tus ideas no siempre salen bien.

- Pero solo es un Karaoke –dio un suspiro lastimero y puso cara de perrito regañado –que mal, Kuro había aceptado, porque prometí cantar el opening de Love Hime, además Sangaku andaba por el área y dijo que iría encantado.

- Yo –las mejillas de Onoda se sonrojaron y asintió.

- _Cayó el primero _–pensaron Imaizumi y Naruko al mismo tiempo.

Noriko le dio un codazo disimuladamente a Kuro, informándole que le tocaba convencer a su hermano.

- Shou si dejas sola a tu hermana quien sabe que pueda hacer, tienes que ir a vigilarla.

- Me niego, no quiero verme involucrado en sus locuras.

- Pongámoslo así, si no vas el capitán se va a enterar de la ultima que hiciste.

- Shhh –le tapo la boca apresurado –está bien iré, solo no digas una palabras más.

- Bueno que les vaya bien yo me retiro –Imaizumi trato de escaparse pero no contaba con la hermana gemela de Naruko.

- Shun-kun no me piensas acompañar –la pelirroja puso ojitos de cachorro y junto las palmas de su mano como si rogara.

- No, quiero llegar a mi casa.

- Oye ahora primer-zumi le da miedo acompañarnos –Naruko no pensaba morir solo.

- Esa no me la esperaba Shou-nii –coloco una mano en sus labios como cubriendo su risa.

- Oigan, tsk, si voy –se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda, mientras los gemelos se partían de la risa.

- Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? –tomo el brazo de su hermano e Imaizumi y salió corriendo por la puerta, siendo seguidos por Onoda y Kuro con una pequeña sonrisa por la alegría que la pelirroja contagiaba.

.

.

.

.

- Naruko, tu hermana tiene demasiada fuerza para ser mujer –Imaizumi tocaba su brazo de donde lo habían jalado.

- Es culpa del ciclismo, necesita brazos fuertes al ser escaladora.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si, aunque no parezca esa vaga es una escaladora, solo que le da pereza crónica hacer cualquier cosa. La ventaja es que con esa fuerza descomunal ningún hombre se le acercara.

- Si tú lo dices –volteo el rostro para que no se viera su sonrojo.

- ¿De qué tanto hablan? Apúrense

- Ya vamos Noriko, ten un poco de paz hermana.

- No quiero, además ya llegamos –dijo animada.

Entraron a un edificio. En la entrada había un cartel de neón que indicaba que el establecimiento era un karaoke.

Noriko apenas entro, fue a saludar al encargado y a pedirle una habitación. Los demás se quedaron esperando a la mitad de la sala.

- Sakamichi-kun –se escucho una voz, llegando.

- Manami-kun – a Onoda se le iluminaron los ojos y fue a su encuentro.

- Sigo sin superar esa pareja, pero al mismo tiempo me hace muy feliz –Kuro observaba con detalle las acciones de la pareja. Naruko e Imaizumi solo la miraban con la frente coloreada de azul, aunque el primero tenía un leve sonrojo por la expresión de felicidad que tenia la muchacha.

- Listo, vamos a la habitación –miro alrededor como buscando algo hasta que dio con su objetivo –Sakamichi, Sangaku, par de tortolos vengan aquí –ambos la miraron sonrojados, pero la siguieron sin rechistar.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta que Noriko se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió. Dentro era una típica sala de karaoke, sillones en las paredes, el listado de canciones, micrófonos, cosas para animar el ambiente y la mesa en el centro donde se podía poner la comida.

- Vamos a divertirnos –Noriko entro saltando mientras los demás, reconsideraban seriamente que hacían ahí –por cierto ya ordene comidas y bebidas, además de una sorpresa especial.

Ahora si todos la observaban con temor, aunque con una pizca de curiosidad muy bien disfrazada.

- ¿Quien quiere cantar primero? –Todos se hicieron los locos, mirando hacia otro lado –Tsk, si nadie quiere lo hare yo.

- Manami-kun, es la primera vez que la escuchas cantar, te vas a llevar una sorpresa –Manami observo a Onoda extrañado, cuando un grito distrajo la atención.

- Esta es la elegida –tomo el micrófono y los miro a todos sonriendo –se la dedico a Shun-kun, a ver si quita esa cara de no quiero estar aquí.

Todos lo volvieron a ver y el pobre solo quería irse de ahí, además de que podía sentir los celos de hermano que proyectaba Naruko –_será sobreprotector. _

- **nee kimi wa ima dare o omotte iru no?****Watashi wa kimi o omotte iru yo **–Manami no cabía en su asombro al escuchar a Noriko cantando, en cambio Imaizumi estaba rojo hasta las orejas al reconocer la canción.

-_ Es muy buena –_Imaizumi escuchaba cantar a Noriko completamente ido, pero su cara llego a su punto máximo en rojo al escuchar el coro.

-**nee nani shite mo kimi ni aitaku naru yo****,****  
suki ni naru tte kurushii'n da ne****  
ureshiku naru no mo setsunaku saseru no mo****  
itsu de mo riyuu wa kimi dake da yo **

Noriko continuo cantando hasta, haciendo que los demás disfrutaran de su voz en especial cierto pelinegro. Al terminar de cantar suspiro y le dio una sonrisa a todos.

- Whoa Noriko-san no sabía que fueras tan buena.

- Gracias Sangaku. Ahora ¿Quién sigue?

Entre risas, canciones y una mujer tratando de huir para no cantar el opening de Love Hime se les habían pasado dos horas. Al final todos habían tenido que cantar, descubriendo que Imaizumi tenía un talento oculto para el canto.

Mientras veían que canción escogían de nuevo golpearon la puerta, la pelirroja puso una cara malévola y fue a abrir.

- Muchas gracias, por el favor –le dijo a uno de los empleados.

- Con gusto, pero que esto quede como un secreto entre nosotros.

- Esta bien –lo despido con la mano y luego escondió lo que le habían traído detrás de su espalda.

- Ya llego la actividad especial –sonrió macabramente –y antes de comenzar les advierto que tengo secretos sucios de todos, así que no se vale negarse.

Todos tragaron saliva. Y tragaron aun mas cuando de su espalda saco una botella de licor.

- Vamos a jugar verdad o reto y por cada vez que la botella los señale tendrán que beber un trago, si deciden no realizar lo que les asignen, deberán beber dos tragos.

Ninguno se veía con ganas de probar esa idea, todos estaban renuentes a la actividad.

- Se van a divertir, no es la primera vez que lo juego.

- Que queda –Naruko fue el primero en ceder –de una u otra manera vamos a terminar jugando.

Los demás suspiraron resignados y se colocaron en círculo alrededor de la botella.

- Todo se vale y a divertirnos –Noriko fue la primera en hacer girar la botella haciendo que señalara a Manami. Este la tomo y la volvió a girar dándole el primer turno a Kuro.

- ¿Verdad o reto?

- Verdad.

- La inicial de la persona que te gusta –inmediatamente Kuro tomo la botella y se sirvió dos tragos, tosiendo cuando el liquido bajo por su garganta.

- Amiga total ya sabemos quién te gusta –Kuro solo la fulmino con la mirada, girando la botella. La cual le cayó a Noriko. Todos sudaron frio deseando ser no elegidos, todos tuvieron suerte menos el gemelo de la mujer.

- Nii ¿Verdad o reto?

- Reto –al instante se arrepintió al ver la mirada que puso su hermana.

- Besa a alguien –todos abrieron los ojos como plato y miraron a Naruko con lastima mientras tomaba su trago.

- Sabes que mi resistencia es nula por eso lo haces –Noriko solo rio mientras su hermano tenía una batalla mental, para ver que hacía. Unos segundos después sonrió y se acerco a su gemela –me alegro que no especificaras ni el tipo de beso, ni a quien –simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla, mirando como todos suspiraban de alivio.

Los siguientes en salir fueron Onoda manda a Manami, los demás solo suspiraron, ya le habían agarrado el gusto al juego y sabían que se iban a aburrir si las preguntas o retos las hacia Onoda.

- Elijo reto –Manami no espero a la pregunta, veía como Onoda pensaba y calma se tomo su trago.

- Manami-kun, la próxima vez serás el Uke.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos y algunos no pudieron evitar reírse. Mientras Manami se quedo como una estatua se saber que decir o hacer, solo lograron ver como hacían un intento de asentimiento.

Naruko giro la botella en lugar del petrificado Manami. Ahora Kuro mandaba a Imaizumi.

- Reto –dijo serio, y tomo su trago.

- Quítate la camisa –este solo atino a sonrojarse y se quito la camisa dejando su marcado torso a la vista de todos, en especial cierta mujer que no paraba de comerlo con la mirada.

Ahora Naruko mandaba a Onoda. Antes de poder hacer cualquier pregunta este solo tomo dos tragos.

Varias rondas después quedaban pocos tragos en la botella y los efectos de la bebida se notaban en la mayoría de los presentes.

Imaizumi manda a Noriko –Reto –dice esta.

- Haz algo atrevido.

Noriko gatea hacia él y se sienta en su regazo con ambas piernas a los lados de las caderas. Nadie nota lo que pasa porque ya estaba cada quien es su mundo. Ella toma directamente de la botella y acerca su rostro a Imaizumi que por inercia abre los labios. Dándole de tomar la bebida desde su boca. Sin embargo no se separan ella abre la boca, él introduce su lengua y comienza una batalla por el control. Se separan jadeantes, el alcohol en su sangre mantiene las mejillas sonrojadas. Imaizumi ataca el cuello de la gemela mayor, dejando marcas a su paso.

- Vámonos de aquí –dice Noriko en un jadeo.

Este solo asiente porque la mayoría ya ha desaparecido o no se ve en ese momento.

.

.

.

.

La mañana se anuncia cuando los rayos de sol atraviesan las cortinas y molestan a cierta pelirroja. Que se revuelve inquieta en la cama. Abrió los ojos lentamente, notando al instante un dolor punzante en su cabeza.

Se incorporo lentamente y a su lado pudo ver a cierto pelinegro que la miraba sorprendido. Enfoco la mirada y pego un grito ensordecedor. Se tapo hasta las orejas con la sabana, debajo de esta estaba desnuda.

Él la miro y deseo que lo tragara la tierra, no recordaba nada y estaba seguro de que ella tampoco, pero eso no iba a impedir que fuera asesinado por un Naruko sobreprotector y todos sus superiores que le habían agarrado cariño a la muchacha.

¿Fin?

.

.

.

.

**No me odien hasta aquí llega este pequeño one shot.**

**Algún día lo continuare sean felices por mientras, piensen que sucedió ahí por cierto es más que obvio XD**

**En fin si quieren asesinarme por no escribirlo, déjenlo en un review ja ja ja ja**

**Por cierto lean Speed Shoot Slow Love de Kuroshin Yami ahí podrán leer las aventuras de estos personajes.**

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos.**


End file.
